The ever increasing supply of goods and services provides prospective buyers with an infinite number of choices. However, it is often left to the prospective buyers to sift through these choices in order to find the ones that are most suitable. Oftentimes, this result in poor choices. To provide a more targeted approach, vendors may ask prospective buyers to provide preferences so that better fitting products may be presented. However, this requires additional effort on part of the prospective buyers. Additionally, the information provided by the prospective buyers may be subjective or intentionally misleading.